Don't Give Your Life
by Vertan Yamamoto
Summary: The last Yoshino in her family, Ryouko is determined to kill the Earl, avenge her families deaths, and see her little samurai friend, not be taken back to the horrid Black Order by force! KandaxOC fic. T for language use.
1. Chapter 1 Angel of Haku Village

_I had too! Don't hurt me! Lol just kidding! I did this because:_

_1: I **love **Kanda._

_2:I love D. Gray-man in general XD _

_Well, there are your two reasons. Please enjoy Kanda lovers!_

* * *

She was the Angel of Haku Village. She wasn't just the Angel of the Darkness, nor was she an Angel of the Light. She was both in between, having a dark past, and a bright future. She fights to save, not take. She wishes to become part of the solution, not the problem. She cries for those she cares about, because the pain helps her love them even more. She hates and forgives, what's wrong with doing both?

**Name: Ryouko Yoshino(a.k.a Ryou, or Racer)**

**Age: 18**

**DOB: June 3**

**Nationality: Half Japanese, half English**

**Home Country: Japan. **

**Recent Location: Asia(She's in China)**

**Height: 166cm(5'5 1/2")**

**Weight: 48 kg(103 lbs)**

**Appearance: Long deep black hair, with a white lock. She has brown/silver eyes, typically because of her family inheritance. She has a mole under her right eye, and long lashes. It was noted by Cross Marian that she has a C cup bra size, and wide hips. Her nails are long, long enough to scratch the hell out of you. She's normally seen wearing her stylized exorcist uniform, a black and white jacket with silver trimmings, a skirt with slits that are high enough to show her thighs and shorts. She wears black shorts underneath the skirt, black thigh high socks, and white over-the knee heavy duty boots. She is seen to have multiple ear piercings, no more than 3 in her left ear. When she's in Haku Village, she's seen wearing a black dress, black thigh high socks, and white ankle boots. She meditates occasionally, usually when under stress, wearing a white turtle-neck dress, with a Chinese finish. **

**Personality: Kind, caring, loving, worriful, sometimes evil minded. She's alway on guard just in case she hears something unusual, sometimes arrogant, rude, and unfriendly. She not an easy person to get along with if you make her angry. If you make her angry, it's best to run away before she yells at you. She is naïve, air-headed, and strategic. She comes up with the best battle strategies, and usually known as the smart thinker. Like Kanda, she prefers to be called by her surname, Yoshino. She only let's Lenalee, sometimes Lavi, Komui, Bak Chang, Fou, and Kanda call her by her real name. She will slice you in half you call her by her first name. She has loved Kanda since they first became friends. She smiles ocassionally, depending on the mood. She is friends with Yuu Kanda, Noise Marie, Daisya Barry, and a pupil under Froi Tiedoll's training. She's quick and agile, landing without a scratch from high jumps, and also earning her the nickname,'Racer'.**

**Innocence: Dark Switcher, a weapon-changer. Because she hates its original name, she nicknamed it Sakai. Her Innocence is an equipment type, being able to change weapons as quick as she wants, and use, merge, and copy different attacks. Her Innocence first starts out as a staff, but can change quickly and efficiently. When in blade form, the blade is black with a black and silver hilt. **

**History: At 9, she was taken out of her home forcibly, finding out that she was the Accommodator of the Dark Switcher. She found the Black Order to be a horrid place, and attempted to escape several times. She met and befriended Lenalee Lee, sharing her past with her. Lenalee understood everything, saying that she was in the same situation. She tried to escape once more, but failed and was retrained in a hospital bed. When she was released, she met Yuu Kanda. She mistook Kanda for a girl, which almost got her killed. She and Kanda were friends, but they didn't talk much. Froi Tiedoll took her under his wing, along with Kanda, and trained them. She attempted to escape, and finally did, being happy and running quickly to the narrow door of freedom. When she got back home, she was struck with a terrible realization that her family was killed by demons. It's been 9 years since then, and they go to find her when help is needed.**

* * *

I stood in place as I waited for the manager of my work place. I listened for the door while washing the dishes. When I finished, the manager still wasn't there, so I took a much needed break. My small friend, Trey, came running up to me. I hugged her tightly."I missed you, Angel! How come you don't come to visit?" She said.

"Hey, Trey, I missed you too. I usually don't have time in between work and sleeping."

Trey's mother came walking up."You're welcome to come over anytime you want to see Trey. She'll love the visits."

I waved goodbye to them as they walked away, smiling as I did. Angel, why do they call me that? I'm no Angel. What have I done for people? All I did was cause them harm. That's how my family died.

I looked up at the sky. Where did I go wrong? I don't want to be an exorcist. I just wanted to be a normal human that didn't have to fight to keep her loved ones safe. I just hope they don't find me and bring me back.

* * *

Allen was on the train, talking with Lenalee about how they should find Ryouko Yoshino. Kanda sat, uninterested with the conversation.

"Who is Ryouko, anyway? Do you know Kanda?"

Kanda glared at Allen, but spoke anyway."She's a runaway member of the Black Order. She ran away 9 years ago, but I'm pretty sure she's still alive."

Allen took a photo out of the folder, and looked at it."I hope this isn't what she really looks like!" He shouted still staring at the photo of the 9-year old girl.

Lenalee grabbed the folder, and took out a most recent photo of her. The picture featured a 18-year old girl, with long black hair brownish-silver eyes, and a pretty smile.

"This has to be what she looks like nowadays. Ryouko must have been a pretty enjoyable person." Allen said. Their train lurched to a stop, and they got off. When they got off the train, Allen noticed that there was a town and they should go stop by.

It took awhile to get there, but it was worth it to Allen because the smells of food smelled delicious to him."Food, food, food!" Allen shouted. Before he ran off, Lenalee grabbed his collar.

"Allen-kun, lets find her first." Lenalee said, sweatdropping. They asked people in the town if they'd seen Ryouko.

"She was here 10 minutes ago."

They walked further into town, hoping to spot the girl.

* * *

I sneezed."Someone must be talking about me," I said."And someone is also using my first name."

I spotted a group of three walking together and looking around, as if they were trying to find something. Since my hearing is always on target and very accurate, I was almost sure I heard Kanda and Lenalee's voice, as well as a newcomer.

The Black Order finally found me! Right when I was starting to like the people in the village. I quickly ran away, having them spot me and run after me. There was a hill up ahead, so I slid down and flipped off of it. I know Lenalee could probably catch me, but I don't know about Kanda and the newcomer.

I stopped at a dead end. I had nowhere else to run. The three exorcists had backed me up into a corner. Out of anger, I started talking, cursing them under my breath.

"Why do you decide to take me back when I have a village of people who love me?! I never got one smile, hug, or thank you when I was at the Order! Lenalee was the only one who was appreciative!"

I looked at Kanda fiercely."I was hoping I wouldn't have to use Sakai today, but I guess I have too. Sakai, activate!"

My katana flashed a bright blue light, making it silver instead of black. I changed it into two guns. I shot the first bullet at Kanda. He dodged it, with shock on his face."Is little Kanda alright? I hope I didn't scare the little samurai." I said mocking him. I realized he had disappeared, and came behind me. I changed my guns back into a sword, and blocked his attack.

"Isn't it crazy how I became better at fighting? Kanda, does General Tiedoll miss me?" I asked.

He held back his next attack, and landed in front of me. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground and unconscious. Kanda picked her up, and slung her over his shoulder.

* * *

When I woke up, my stomach was bandaged, so I guessed that maybe I had a few broken bones. I stood up, and took a look at my surroundings. The walls were painted a color close to peach, and the floor a black and white checker pattern.

I got up, and sauntered over to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror at myself. What was so special about me that God chose me to be an exorcist? I couldn't make out the reason, but something about that kept me thinking about it all day.

Eventually, I got tired of standing in the bathroom just looking at myself, so I decided to change into some clothes that were suitable for meditating. I found my sleeveless turtle-neck bodysuit, and changed into it so I could hurry up and go.

I kept thinking about how me and Kanda use to meditate together, but I shook that off my mind, being angry at myself for thinking that Kanda would want to do something with me.

Those childhood memories are what kept me alive when I lived into Haku Village. Those memories always came flooding back, seeing Kanda laugh. But the people in the memories grew older, and forgot.

I walked inside the training room, and I saw Kanda meditating on the floor. He looked up, and met my gaze. I averted my gaze, looking down at the floor."I only came to meditate."

"Whatever." Kanda replied quickly. I glared at him and shut my eyes. I crossed my legs, and thought about the time I use to have at the Order. All the memories I thought about were negative, making me think negatively about the Order. Black sparks of lightening flashed, and shook the room. I was floating in the air, not aware of the negative energy around me.

"Ryou!" I heard my nickname, and I fell to the floor. I was breathing heavily, and Kanda was looking over at me.

"What the hell just happened?" Kanda said. I saw a glint of worry in his eyes. My eyes widened, then I just closed them.

"Nothing. I'm just fine." I said, sitting up.

"Tch, yeah right." he said. I just narrowed my eyes at him, realizing that the arrogance is just now pissing me off. I got up, and left, feeling that I had done enough meditating. I was getting tired, and I felt my eyelids get heavy. Why am I so tired? I got to my room, without changing my clothes.

_Why am I so tired?_

I thought about my brother_._

_He's dead._

My mother?

_Their all gone. They were annihilated by Akuma. Weapons made my the Earl of Millenium._

These dreams, they're so vivid and clear. Why am I crying? My family? Their all dead. I couldn't do anything about it. The Order. The horrid Black Order.

My eyes jerked open. Those dreams, why did I have those dreams? I looked at the window and realized it was morning. I got up, and walked over to the bathroom.

I lifted up my shirt, and looked at the growing tattoo of a 1 on my stomach. It's getting bigger within each day. I put on my black combat boots, and left the room.

Something bad is going to happen, I can sense it. While I was walking down the hall, I bumped into somebody, and recognized the voice that came after."Yo, Ryouko! You're back." My eyebrow twitched at my first name.

"Hello, Lavi. It's been awhile." I said, glaring.

"Where are you heading?" Lavi asked.

"I'm going to find Kanda."

Lavi looked at me funny, then he smirked."Don't die."

"Shut up, Lavi!" I shouted while walking away. I met up with Lenalee, and asked her where he was.

"Kanda went on a mission. I'm pretty sure he'll be back by tomorrow."

Later that day, I found myself standing next to Lavi, in Egypt, in a desert."Why the hell am I here?!" I screamed.

Why do the weirdest things happen to me?

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed! Not much action, and not as much RyoukoxKanda, but there will be more romance and adventure in future chapters! So don't worry!_


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting With Tyki Mikk

_Hello everyone! I wanted to post chapter two to this story, because I have a project to do, and I've only got 5 more days to do it, and it's nowhere near finished ^~^" So I probably won't be on FanFiction for those 5 days, because I'm such a procrastinator XD Enjoy!_

* * *

I stood and looked at the ground."Lavi…" I rasped; my throat felt like I drank molten lava.

"Yeah?" The future Bookman replied to me. I averted my gaze on Lavi, glaring as I did."WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU ASK FOR MY HELP?!" I snapped, hoping God would answer my prayers."My throat is on fire… my head feels like its about to burst… I _really, really _want to hurt something… and you're the only thing I can hit, dammit!"

"Sorry, Ryou, Komui wanted us to recover the Innocence here-" Lavi said, smiling sheepishly.

"BUT WHY IN THE MIDDLE OF A DAMN DESERT?!" I yelled, cutting him off. I just looked up, and spotted an oasis."I-Is that illusionary? Or is it a real oasis?" I said feeling lightheaded.

Lavi looked in the direction I was looking, and scoffed."What are you talking about? Didn't hear the stories? Oasis' can't be in deserts because the water will dry up. Plus, I don't see any oasis'. They're all mirages."

"Shut the hell up, stupid dumbass." I growled at Lavi. When I spotted a town, I was relieved."Lavi," I said feeling a spark of hope."There's a town! Up ahead!" When I tried to point to it, my arms felt like they weighed 700 pounds!

A root of pain shout through my arms. A small tear went down my face."My arms feel like dead trees." I muttered.

I felt Lavi's hand grab my shoulder."Hold on tight." He said while smiling. I nodded at the future Bookman."Extend!" His hammer's handle stretched out over the Egyptian desert, leaving all the dryness and the sand behind.

When we got to the town, I was immediantly struck with sleepiness."Ryou, get up. We have to get to a hotel first.

"Fine, carry me then." I said, holding my arms up.

"Okay," he replied. Lavi lifted me up, and moved his hands. When we got to the hotel, I jumped out of his arms and ran up to the building. I hugged it, saying that it saved my life. Lavi just chuckled, and had the look that said that she completely lost her mind.

I looked at him and nodded."Let's go, Lavi." We walked in together, and stood in front of door. Lavi walked up to the front desk, and looked at the manager."Hello, we are the members of the Black Order who have a reservation."

The manager handed us out key, and we looked to find out room. We found our door number, 372. I took the key from Lavi and unlocked the door, being the first to walk in and take a look around.

"Doesn't look like this room is a trap." I said. When I heard nothing from my comrade, I looked back behind me, and noticed that Lavi was asleep on the bed.

Typical Lavi.

Hours later, I woke Lavi up and told him that we need to start looking for the Innocence."Not we. Just me. I want you to stay here and watch out for demons."

"Idiot! What if you have to face an Akuma beyond your level?" I shouted at him."I will be fine. You don't have to worry about a thing."

"Whatever. Just go. Be careful too!" I shouted. I looked at the back of his head, as I followed him quiely outside, until we went different ways. I went to go find a banana stand, I was in need of fruit.

I found a stand and took a banana, leaving the money I had to pay. The owner averted his gaze away from the stand into my head, as if he were trying to burn a hole in my head. He threw a banana at me, and at the last second, I stepped aside and dodged it. I took a deep breath before saying anything, seeing as I was pissed and I did not want to start a fight.

"Is that how you treat a lady who just paid for a _stupid _banana?" I said, feeling as if I needed to beat the shit out of the old man.

He just scowled at me, and I returned the favor."Watch your mouth, girl. We people in this town hate your kind. Why don't you just go back to the organization you came from." He said arrogantly.

I just turned and walked away, aware that if I walked away anytime after, I would've hurt the man. I decided not to go back to that stand ever, because of the man's unappreciative attitude.

I walked back to the hotel, but on the way back, I got attacked. I got held up by the throat against the wall. I opened my eyes, I was trying my hardest to get some air in, but the Noah who had me by the throat didn't look like he was going to loosen his grip anytime soon.

"I'm Tyki Mikk. I'm the Noah of Pleasure. You look so cute when you're about to die." Tyki laughed. I trembled at the thought of him touching me, sending chills down my spine because of his warm breath.

"Let me go!" I shouted through gasping breathes. I managed to hit him, but it didn't do much. I changed my katana into a hammer, ready to use my strongest attack.

"Heaven's Clear Water: Poseidon and Gods's Pact!" I shouted through rasping breathes.

I hit him, but it didn't affect him in any way. I stood in my place, shaken with fear. I'm going to die and I've only been alive for 18 years. Wouldn't it be funny if Kanda showed up at the last minute, ready to save and protect me?

"Oi, Ryou! Are you alright?"

Why do my vivid thoughts always come true?

* * *

_My, my. Tyki is so dangerous and scary XD No wonder why he's the Noah of Pleasure. He's the hottest of them all XD_

_I hope you enjoyed! Bye!_


	3. Chapter 3 It's A Promise

_I'm finished with a huge portion of my project! Whoohoo! I'm so glad I got to work last night! Here is my celebration present to you all! Enjoy!_

* * *

"Kanda-kun?" I said through shock. My vivid thoughts always come true. Why is he always there? Always there for me?

"You still call me that after all these years. Che, figures you would do that." He said, smirking.

"Shut up before I kick your ass." I shot back through gritted teeth. I looked up at the Noah. The Noah of Pleasure, Tyki Mikk, has come to wreak havoc.

"What are you here for, Noah?" I asked. The Noah chuckled."I'm here for you, dear. I had orders to take you with me, but my, are you making that hard," he said."Stop struggling. You'll die whether you like it or not. Actually, I'll give you two choices. Either you come with me to have a chat with Earl, or you sacrifice your friends instead. I'll only give you two hours to choose. But either way, you end up dying. So which will it be?" He disappeared as soon as he came, with his laugh left behind.

"Dammit… dammit!" I shouted. How could this happen? I don't want to sacrifice my friends, but I don't want to lose my life either! What should I do? God granted me a cruel life.

"Get up, your wounds need to be tended to." Kanda said. I got up by myself, and walking into the hotel.

"I have to contact the Order, I have to tell them!"

I walked up the stairs to my room, limping as I went. My leg hurt, my arms were tired, and I had a gaping wound in my stomach. Blood was flowing and spilling onto the floor. I felt lightheaded from the loss of blood, but I didn't care and I kept walking. I groaned in pain when I tried to open me and Lavi's room. Kanda, walked up to me, snatched the key and opened the door.

As soon as I walked in, I went into the bathroom. I lifted up my shirt and looked at the tattoo of a one my stomach."It just keeps getting bigger and bigger. My grandma told me something would happen, but she told me when I was 5, and I'm 18 now. 13 damn years ago, part of that time that my life started getting jacked up."

Kanda looked at me with that look of his. That look that pisses me off."Don't look at me like that, Yuu." His eyebrow twitched at his name, and he put a hand on the hilt of Mugen.

He scowled at me as he partly drew Mugen out of the sheath."_Don't _call me by that name." He said harshly.

"Gomen, Kanda, gomen. Anyway, get out so I can bandage myself."

Kanda snickered."Tch, trying to act tough. You can't bandage yourself."

"Oh, shut up, Ba-Kanda! I don't see you ever bandage yourself!" I shot back. He smirked, which earned him a icy cold glare as he left the bathroom.

My golem popped out of my pocket, with Lavi shouting like an idiot through it."_Ryou? Ryou! What happened? I saw a bright light flash and a few explosions in the town!"_

"Nothing bad, Lavi. I just have a large wound in my stomach. It's funny, 'cause the one who saved me just in time was Kanda."Shouting of happiness and crackling came through my golem, signaling that Lavi had a death wish.

"How many times did I tell you!? When you're excited to see Kanda, don't shout through my golem!" I shouted angrily back through the golem.

"Anyway, did you get the Innocence yet?" I asked. I scratched my head, and leaned back against the sink.

"_No, I need some help out here! __YUU! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND HELP ME!_" Lavi shouted through my golem again.

Damnmit, Lavi."If I could jump through this golem and kick your ass, I would do so and show you the true power of my Innocence."

I caught Kanda's gaze at the last minute, and he just got up and walked away. I guess he knew that I wanted him to go help Lavi. Our communication line disconnected, and my golem was left crackling like a loudspeaker.

I took of my shirt and grimaced at my wound. I bandaged up my stomach, seeing as that's where the blood was coming from the most, and folded my shirt neatly on the sink.

"I'll have to wash that before the blood starts smelling really bad." I said. I smirked, out of gratefullness. My Yuu came to save me again, this made me smile in the weirdest way.

I went to my bed and opened my suitcase, hoping to find a white collared shirt. I found it, which I was thankful for, and headed to the bathroom to put it on. I unbuttoned the buttons, and slipped it on.

I rolled up the sleeves; I hate long sleeve shirts, and buttoned the shirt back up. I pulled the necklace out from under the shirt, and I looked at it. Why did my mother give me this? She said she was made out to be an exorcist, but her Innocence was destroyed on the way there, my older brother Ace was an exorcist, but he decided to leave and was never heard from again.

I opened the door and walked out, only to be accompanied by the fellow Noah who said I'd die.

"What the hell are you here for?" I asked angrily, it hasn't even been two hours yet. It was only 1:59.

He inhaled and exhaled, puffing out a huge ball of smoke. He smirked at me and stood up."It's 5 more seconds to 2:00."

Damn! I have to hurry up and get out of here! I tried to move, but I was struck with fear with the intensity of his power. He smiled."I hope I didn't frighten you."

"Innocence, activ-" I cut off when the Noah lunged at me, grabbing my throat and pinning me against the wall.

"Should I tell Tease to devour you, or should I just crush your windpipe in my hand? Which one would you like?"

I glared at him intensly, and I kicked him in his manhood. He fell to the ground, grabbing his soft spot. I quickly ran out of there and down the stairs.

I got to the door, but the roof started to collapse. I rolled out onto the ground, escaping from being crushed by the rubble. Blood coated the ground from all the people that were in the hotel.

**Lavi's POV**

My golem crackled, I thought it was Yuu, seeing as he wasn't even here yet; but it wasn't."_Lavi!_" What the hell? It was Ryou's voice."_I need your help! There's a Noah in town! And he's trying to kill me!_" She sounded like she was breathing hard.

"Alright, Ryou! I'm coming." I shouted back through my golem. I didn't have time to waste."Extend!" The handle of my hammer flew out over the Egyptian desert.

**Kanda's POV**

I heard rumbling under my feet as I ran to meet up with the Usagi. I looked back at the town and saw one of the buildings fall. I looked back across the desert, and I saw Usagi's handle in the air.

**"**Usagi!" I shouted up to him. He stopped and aimed for the ground, landing quickly as he did."Yuu, we need to get back to town! Ryou's in trouble! She said there's a Noah in town!"

"Lets go." I muttered.

**Ryou's POV**

I tried to activate my Innocence, but my Innocence seemed to be rejecting me."Why Innocence? Why?" My stigmata scars on my arms were glowing.

"Innocence, activate." I was shocked at the least. I recognized that voice… Ace… is it really you?

"Wow, Ryou, you've gotten so good at running." It was my brother! I remember… the long brown hair, silver eyes, seductive smirk. My brother came back.

"N-N-N-Nii-san. Why in the hell do you decide to come back when I'm in need of help!?" I shouted at him.

He smirked and closed his eyes."Because you're my little sister. I only came to save your ass because mom wanted me to protect you when she found out you were an Accommodator. Next time, make sure your Innocence loves you before you try to use it."

Tyki Mikk stood, smirking, on the piles of rubble coated with the people from the hotel."I didn't know that your brother was still alive. I thought I killed him long ago."

I saw Kanda and Lavi making their way through the town."Ryou!" Lavi called. Lavi looked shocked as he saw the young man standing on on roof of a building."A-Ace?"

"You're damn right it's Ace." He replied spinning his staff in his hand."Lavi, Kanda, protect my sister. This Noah is mine."

Ace jumped at the Noah, predicting his every twist and turn when he tried to attack. The Noah jumped back, with a scowl."Don't underestimate me, boy."

Ace smiled back."Oh believe me, I'm just getting started. I haven't even shown you the full extent of my Innocence."

"Bring it on then, exorcist." Tyki said, smirking back at my brother. I couldn't take anymore of this. Everyone's gonna sacrifice what they have for me."Tyki!" I shouted. I looked up at him."Stop. I'll go with you. Just leave them alone."

"Ryou!" The three males cried out. I looked back at Lavi and Ace. I walked up to Kanda, and hugged him."I'll be back. Don't worry about me." I cupped his cheek and kissed it."Promise me you won't give up."

His bangs hid his eyes, but he was shaking with anger. He looked up at me, and his eyes were promising. I walked toward Tyki, and crossed my arms. I glared at him."I'll go with you. Just make sure you don't hurt my friends."

"Alright, I won't lay a hand on them." He put two fingers up to his head."Bye, bye, exorcists."

I slipped into a portal. For some reason, I couldn't breathe, and my head hurt so much."Don't die now; you have to have a talk with the Earl."

I knew he was Portuguese, he looked like it."Foda-se idiota." I said in Portuguese.

"Geez, calm down. Whether you went or not, you would've died anyway." I shot him an icy glare, and I stood up, breathing heavily. We eventually were transferred into what looked like the throne room. It a checkered floor, and a large chair with satin padding.

"You did a good job bringing her to me. Welcome to the Noah's kingdom!" I turned. I gasped as the fat weirdly dressed man looked at me.

"The Earl."

* * *

_OMGEEZERS! Ryou kissed Kanda on the cheek! Mwahahahaha! Things are falling in place smoothly. I hope you enjoyed!_


	4. Chapter 4 Reported and Decieved

_Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

** Kanda's POV**

I cannot believe she would do something so stupid like that! It makes me wonder why I care so much about her. Even her brother was dumbfounded by the stupidity of his sisters decision. She sacrificed herself to keep us alive, what a selfish thing to do! Her actions truly pissed me off, and I'm going to lay it on her when she gets back.

Her brother said he'll stay in town undercover, just in case the Noah decides to come back. Me and Lavi are going back to the Order to inform them of what went down.

Me and Lavi raced to the train station, trying to catch the train last minute. We caught it just time, because if we hadn't made it, we would've had to wait 2 more days before the next train came.

We quickly boarded the train and sat down in our seats. The whole ride, me and Lavi didn't say a word to each other. The topic must be intense right now.

The train ride felt like it took days before we actually reached the Order. I was the first one to jump out of the train and run up the stairs. I burst in through the doors and first spotted Lenalee.

"Where's your brother? I need to talk to him now!"

"Alright, I'll take you to him."

We ran to his office, and found him talking on the phone."Chief, stop talking on the phone fakely…"

"Oh, Kanda, you're back. How was the mission?"

"We got the Innocence, but we lost one of our exorcists."

"Lost as in died?"

"No, lost as in she sacrificed herself to keep the rest of us alive. She went with the Noah to have a talk with the Earl. Either way, she'd die."

What? Who was this said exorcist?"

"Ryouko Yoshino."

Komui and Lenalee gasped."We have to help her! Lenalee go get Allen and see if Lavi is still coming up the stairs. Kanda, you will go and rescue her won't you?"

"Yes."

Right now we're about to start an all out war.

* * *

** Ryou's POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes. Sitting there right in front of me was The Earl of Millenium. My eyes stung with tears as I thought about my short life, I thought about Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, Ace, Komui, everyone. I jumped up, and was about to kick The Earl, but something shot through me, like a sword.

"You won't be laying a finger on my master." I looked back behind me, and discovered another Noah, one with a whip like thing coming out of the glove.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Lulu Bell, the Noah of Lust."

I watched her walk over to me, grab my arm, and jerk me up forcefully."I will put you in a restraint case so you will have no way to harm my master." She dragged me across the floor, carrying me to an illuminated egg like case.

She opened the door to it, pushed me in there, and locked the door."Let me out of here! All I want is to get back to my comrades! Is that so much to ask for?"

Lulu Bell just walked away, not answering my question. Why am I, Ryouko Yoshino, trapped in a solid situation?

* * *

Back at the Order, everyone was preparing. Everyone except Kanda. He was seated in his room, worrying about what could be happening to Ryouko right now. He left his room and headed for the Chief's office, wanting to speak with him.

Komui was again found pretending to talk on the phone to avoid work. He noticed Kanda and hung up the phone, waiting for him to announce what he wanted."Chief, how are we even going to get to her? What are we going to do once we get to her? We can't attack head-on."

Komui noticed something strange about Kanda."Kanda, are you worried about her? Your eyes show hints of worry."

Kanda looked away from him, and Komui could tell that his realization was right."Kanda, it'll be alright. We will get her back."

Kanda closed his eyes, and sighed."I know we will. I made a promise to her that I would."

"For now, I'll go see Hevlaska and ask her about Ryouko's Innocence."

Komui heaved himself up, and walked quickly out of his office. He got on the triangular elevator, and went further downstairs, with Kanda trailing behind. He got off the elevator and stood silently in front of Hevlaska, staring up at her."Hevlaska, could you tell me about Ryouko's Innocence?"

"Yes. Her Innocence, the Dark Switcher, is the protector of the protector, who protects the Heart. She is the Destroyer of Time's partner, who will fight alongside him to possibly defeat the Earl of Millenium."

"What are you saying? You're not making any sense." Kanda blurted out, annoyed at what she was saying."Does it mean she's the finally factor to the key of defeating the Earl?"

"Yes, it does. Dark Switcher is known as the protagonizer, the hero next to the Destroyer of Time. Dark Switcher was its nickname because of how it switched weapons efficiently. It's original name was Prothemeus, the Greek goddess of efficient switching."

"Her Innocence's name is the nickname of Greek goddess, Prothemeus? That's an interesting part of the prophecy. We need to contact her brother. You said he was staying in Cairo to be undercover, correct Kanda?"

Kanda nodded his head in agreement, sensing that he wanted him to go call Ace."I'll call him later; you just try to pinpoint the Earl's location. We will get Ryouko back."

Kanda nodded, turning on his heels and leaving. Kanda was angry, angry that Ryouko sacrificed herself, putting her life before others. He sighed, then smirked. It would be like her to do so. In his head, he formed a plan, putting the the right pieces in place.

* * *

** Ryou's POV**

I miss them. I miss everyone. Lenalee, Lavi, Komui, Reever, General Tiedoll, especially Kanda. And maybe that newcomer, Allen. When was I going to get out? I was already slipping into darkness because of starvation. My heart was beating, but it felt like it was slowing down. I noticed; my heart was breaking into a million tiny pieces as I slipped into unconsciousness.

I heard the Noah talking; as if they were forming a plan on what to do with me. I heard a young girls voice, and she said take over my mind to make me do what she says, and dress me up in gothic-lolita style.

Some of their words were cut off as fell into the darkness. Some as in, don't kill her yet, keep her alive so we can taunt the pretty samurai, or fight him.

* * *

**Kanda's POV**

I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take it. I had to get her back, even if that meant that I had to leave the others behind. I went at night when everyone was asleep, I refused to live with a promise I didn't even know how to fulfill.

I needed to get to Cairo, so I could take Ace with me.

I was riding the train quietly, when I noticed someone standing in mid-air. Then I recognized him. Tyki Mikk. The Noah who stole Ryou from us. I would vow to get her back, I made a promise.

I had to get outside of the train, to get the kidnapper. I found a door that opened up so anyone could climb onto the top of the train. I pushed it, grabbed onto the opening and pulled myself up. I took Mugen out of its sheath and pointed it at him."I will never forgive you for taking her away!"

I jumped up off the train at him, hitting him with the hilt of Mugen."Where is she?"

Tyki smirked."We didn't kill her yet. Road is dolling her up to look pretty for her battle, and she's doing a little mind controlling with her dreams. If you want to see her, then I'll take you to her."

He transported the both of us to their hiding place. I wanted to see her, I wanted to see if she was okay. As the light faded around us, I noticed a person sitting in a chair, with a black dress, black chocker, black and purple striped socks, and black ballet flats.

Her hair was in a loose ponytail in the back, tied with a purple ribbon. Her arms were chained to the chair so she couldn't break free, and she was wearing a black and purple headband. Tyki pointed to the person in the chair."There she is."

My eyes widened at what he said. That's Ryou? The Ryou I know, and for some reason love. I ran up to her and broke the cuffs that were restraining her. After the chains were broken, she opened her eyes. Her eyes were mostly brown with bits of silver. I saw no emotion in her eyes when I looked in them. She looked as if her soul was completely taken over.

"Behold this girls power."

Before I knew it, Ryou's sword was clashing against mine, at full speed. She didn't look like she was getting tired, and she wasn't going to slow down. She looked graceful as she stepped, like a ballerina. I didn't want to hurt her, but I didn't want to get defeated either. I hit her with the hilt of Mugen, but she held onto my arm and kicked me backwards.

"Shit…"

When I was getting up, she was running at me quickly, trying to stab holes in my stomach. Her sword ended up in my side, but I grabbed hold of it, and threw her in the air. She regained her balance and skidded across the tile floor, creating squeaks and screeches.

She stood up on her feet, and sprinted at me again. She managed to cut me in my stomach, creating a gaping wound. If I couldn't fight her, talk to her."Ryou! It's me, Kanda! Don't you recognize me? Get out of your trance!" I shouted as I stabbed her in the stomach.

Her eyes came back to life as she realized what she'd done."Kan-da? Kanda-kun! Are you okay? I'll get you to a hospital as soon as possible!"

"You won't be going anywhere." Said Tyki

* * *

** Ryou's POV**

I looked over angrily at Tyki Mikk. I sat Kanda against the wall and drew out my sword. I pointed at his neck, looking threatening."You will get us out of here, or I will have your neck."

"Fine, I'll let you go, but just make sure you remember that we'll be coming after you again."

I grabbed Kanda, and the darkness of the room dissolved around us, into the white portal I came through the first time. The whiteness around us dissolved into the dark streets of London.

"Remember, we're coming after you again."

I turned back glaring. I heard Kanda's faint whisper next to me as we were walking down the street."R-Ryou…"

"Don't speak, Kanda-kun. We will arrive at the hospital in no time."

"What about your wound?"

"My wound isn't as big as your two wounds in your side and your stomach. After they get you in a room, I'll contact the rest of the Order, including my brother."

A small smile formed across his face."You're one hell of a good fighter."

I blushed slightly at his compliment."I said don't talk, Kanda-kun!"

I hurried along the streets of London, trying to find a hospital for Kanda, because I was worried about him. I finally found one, just in time before Kanda ends up dying. I kicked open the door."Help! I need help stat!"

A doctor ran toward us and looked at Kanda."He needs to be put in a room immediantly. I need a bed!"

A group of people wheeled out a bed, and lifted Kanda onto it. They wheeled him to an empty room, so he can be looked at and bandaged. I went back downstairs and called the Order. I was scared, paranoid, and worried. Someone picked up the phone."Komui! I need you down here now! You, Lavi, Lenalee, Allen, and General Tiedoll! I'll contact Ace and tell him to come to the hospital! Could you ask Lenalee to get my uniform for me so I can change into it?"

"Alright, I'll make sure I do that."

I hung up the phone, sighed, and clutched my heavy heart.

Three hours later, the doctor came out. He closed his eyes."It's was a success. He just needs to rest. You may go in to have a chat with him now."

"Thank you, doctor!" I shouted happily as I ran in. I grabbed a chair, and sat down next to his bedside. He was the first to speak."Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm just waiting for Lenalee and the others to come." I sighed in relief."Kanda-kun, I'm so glad you're still alive."

The others burst in through the doors. Lenalee hugged me tightly, saying that she was glad that I was alive. Lavi, Allen, and Ace came running behind her. Lenalee handed me my uniform, and I stepped out to change.

I felt sad, but 'sad' doesn't even begin to describe how bad I felt about doing something like this. I walked to the bathroom, looking down in shame. I open the bathroom door, and closed it behind me. I slid down against the door, and rubbed my temples. My tears were building up, but they wouldn't come out. I decided to change, before they come knocking on the door.

I decided to keep the dress that the little girl dressed me in, because I actually like the dress. I slid all of the clothes off, and began changing into my exorcist uniform. I pulled on the shorts first, then the skirt and the socks and boots. Lastly, I put on the jacket and buttoned it up.

I picked up the dress, socks, and ballet flats because I was taking these home with me. I slowly grabbed the door handle and open it, because I want to go back to see Kanda.

I stood outside the door, looking up at, deciphering if I should go back in, or just go back to Haku Village. I choose to go in, and I realized that my feelings were true. Everyone's attention turned to me as I walked in."I wish to speak with Kanda alone. Ace and Komui you stay."

Everyone else walked out quietly, Komui stood m the middle of the room and Ace leaned back against the corner. Kanda glanced at me."Sorry. I'm sincerely sorry. This was all my fault from the beginning, I knew I should've just helped you guys fight him instead of agreeing to go with him!"

The three men were shocked as they noticed tears streaming down my face. The tears finally broke the wall holding them back. They just kept coming."I'm sorry! This is all my fault! Why did my mother die? Why did God ruin my life?! Why does life exist the way I know it?! Maybe I'd be best if I just went back to Haku Village where I came from! I'm tired of the fighting, the sacrificing, the sorrow, the bloodshed! All my friends are getting hurt because of me!"

Kanda grabbed my hand."Stop crying. You did it to help us. Please don't cry, Ryou."

He wiped the tears from my eyes. I hugged him tightly, feeling as though I could never let go.**  
**

**Back to regular writing…**

Ace chuckled."I never thought you two would get to this stage."

"Shutup, Ace!" Ryouko shouted, annoyed."I care for Kanda because he was my childhood friend. Nothing can sever our bond. We're going to have each others backs until the end."

Ace and Komui nodded their heads in agreement.

Like old days, Kanda has rescued Ryouko again. So much to the point that she promises to never be weak again. They love each other, but Kanda isn't certain. The two love birds just go round and round.

* * *

___Kanda's impatient XD _How'd you like it? I know, it was pretty good right? I'm glad you enjoyed it! With the Prothemeus thing, I just made it up. The Greek god Prometheus is real, though. I just switched the letters. Kinda like making your own Greek goddess that doesn't exist. Bye!

_Vertan Yama-chan_


	5. Chapter 5 Crystalized Prothemeus

_I love Yuu-kun so much!_

_Yuu: Stop calling me that!_

_I'm gonna call you Yuu-kun if I want too!_

_Yuu: Not if don't want to get your head chopped off! And while your at it, change my name behind the colon too!_

_Fine big baby… Anyway, enjoy the story with Yuu-Boo-kun and my Ryou-chan!_

_Ryou & Yuu: Don't call me that!_

_Go ahead and read on while I pound these two to a pulp. Now come here…_

* * *

During the train ride home, Ryouko took up the seat across from her with her feet, and Kanda took up a whole seat while using her as a pillow. The two wanted to be alone with each other.

While everyone else took their seats, Komui sat in the seats next to them, along with Lenalee, Lavi, and Allen. Ace sat in the seats behind her. Ryou, who was sitting with Kanda, had him lying on her lap so he could sleep. While he was sleeping, Ryou was looking at him with one hand tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. The way he looked, sounded, and moved seemed bad because he was hurt.

"I wish you knew how much I worry about you, Yuu…"

"I do. And you worry too much."

"Glad you're awake. I wish I could be stronger. If I was I could've fended off the Noah with you guys."

Kanda was looking out of the window."I think you're a strong young woman."

Ryou's eyes widened. A blush was creeping to her face."Thank you, Kanda-kun."

The rest of the way, Kanda and Ryou talked and talked. When Kanda wasn't looking, Ryou fell asleep. When Kanda heard no reply to his question, he turned around to see the sleeping girl.

**Kanda's POV**

She did look pretty while she slept. Is now the right time to admit myself? I don't even know, and I'm not even sure. What can I do? I don't know if my feelings for her are true or not.

The rest of the ride, she slept and used my shoulder as a head rest. A few times she mumbled,"Please," or "Don't leave."

I wish I could do something for her. Losing her parents 3 days after her birthday. It's must be hard for her.

**Ryou's POV**

Kanda woke me up in the midst of my nap because we were at the Order. I was mad, because I was tired, but I decided to let it go and just go to bed. I walked up the pathway to the gigantic doors with the enormous head of the Gatekeeper. The door opened and out came Reever, with a huge smile on his face.

"Welcome back everyone."

"How's it going, Reever? You haven't seen Ace yet, have you? His right next to Kanda."

Reever looked over, and his eyes widened."Ace is back?"

"Damn right, Reever." Ace replied to him.

"Stop the chitchat, we need to get inside if we're gonna talk. First of all, because I'm freaking tired."

Everyone laughed, except Kanda, as usual. They were used to having the old me back. But what I'm wondering is, will they except the new me?

Everyone walked to the cafeteria. Everybody was hungry, excluding me. I ate before we left the hospital.

I turned and unlocked my door, and I looked at everyone before walking in. One person was missing from the rest of the group. Not me, of course. I realized I didn't see long blue hair. Kanda! Duh!

"Would you hurry up and open the door?"

I looked back behind me to see the long blue hair I was looking for."Why are you trying to come in my room?"

"None of your damn business. Just open the door."

I sighed and opened the door. I walked into my room and set Sakai against the wall. I walked into the bathroom and set my shoes by the sink, and took of my socks.

"You know Hevlaska probably wants to speak to you. About your Innocence."

I looked at Kanda from the door."Why?"

"Just go down there an talk to her."

"You would tell me to do that after I take my boots off, Yuu. You would really do that."

Kanda's scowl slowly changed into a smirk."Just put on your house shoes that your mom gave to you."

"No."

Kanda glared at me."You aren't going to walk down there barefooted."

I gave him my trademark look."Try me." I said as I picked up Sakai. I heard rustling on the bed."Are you following me again?"

"Yes."

I groaned as I heard the door shut behind me. I saw Komui getting ready to go to the underground level."Komui! I need to talk to Hevlaska."

He gestured for me to get onto the elevator."I was about to go ask her about your Innocence, if that's what you were going to do," he turned to me and smiled."How are you and Ace getting along?"

"Fine, but he still pisses me of with his womanizing jokes. My mom told me to straighten him out if he starts acting stupid."

When we were on the underground level, I stepped off the elevator and walked over to Hevlaska."Hev," I said softly. I looked up at her questionably."Would you please tell me about my Innocence?"

She spoke slowly, but audibly."Yes. Your Innocence, Dark Switcher, known as the Greek goddess Prothemeus, was the efficient weapon switcher. She is also known as the Air Dancer and Power Punchess, was the only goddess able to switch weapons quickly. She is the protagonizer, the hero next to the Destroyer of Time," she paused to let me comment.

"Who's the Destroyer of Time?" I asked curiously.

"The Destroyer of Time is Allen Walker, the fifteen year old boy with immense power."

"Allen Walker, hmmm?"

"Precisly. In other words, she is the protector of the Destroyer of Time. But, your synchronization rate is below 10%."

I drew back in disbelief."That is utterly impossible! I've been training before you guys brought me back! Was it because my Innocence refused to activate when I was in Cairo?"

"Yes. Your synchro rate dropped when your Innocence refused to activate," she paused, and one of her tendrils drew out and touched Sakai."I'm going to take your Innocence, but you will resynchronize when you're ready."

I nodded."Thanks, Hev."

My Innocence came out of my sword in a black cube form, and Hevlaska put it inside of her.

Komui stared at Helvlaska."Hev, but who protect her if the Noah decided to send a raid party?"

"I'm sure Kanda, Lavi, Allen, and Ace won't mind guarding her. Lenalee will too, if its necessary."

"Alright, I'll appoint them." He turned to Kanda."Kanda, your first shift will be tonight, inside her room."

Kanda stiffened. Komui laughed."Don't try anything funny tonight," I said while walking away. I turned back and looked at Hevlaska once more."Hev, what do you think will happen if I try to resynchronize while I'm not ready?"

Hevlaska hesitated for a moment, then spoke."If the synchronization is successful, you may obtain a new power. If its not successful, then you may die."

"Geez, those consequences are worst than being one of the Earl's minions."

I started back on my way, saying bye to Hevlaska before I did. I don't want to resynchronize. If one of the consequences involves dying, you can count me out. But what if my friends die?

By nighttime, Kanda was in my staying on guard for any unknown attacks."I don't feel safe without my Innocence, Yuu. What if someone does attack Headquarters? I won't be able fight with you guys if something does happen."

"Just shutup and sleep, idiot," he said."Nothing will happen because Komui wants me to protect you and that's what I'm going to do."

I stared at him, taken by his words."Thanks. You will always be there right?"

He opened his eyes and gave me a distasteful look."Don't give me that look, BaKanda!"

Suddenly, there was a crash outside my door. Kanda's eyes snapped open and looked toward the door."See, Yuu? See? I told you! I'm resynchronizing-"

"No you're not. You're going to stay here, inside the room, while I go outside and take a look what happened."

But when he opened the door, he flew back into the wall. Somebody punched Kanda, and they infiltrated the Order.

"Yuu!" I ran over to him and checked to see if he was okay. He was unconscious."Yuu, Yuu! Come on, Yuu, stop playing around. If you don't wake up were going to die!"

He still was unconscious with every breath I took. The attacker sauntered in, grinning as he did. It was Tyki Mikk coming to extract his revenge.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked angrily."Why are you here?"

"I'm here to kill you, but I want to fight you and then kill you. Too bad I'm going to have to fight you without your Innocence. Tease."

Before his butterflies reached me, Kanda sliced them to pieces with Mugen.

"Go resynchronize, now!"

"But-"

"Go, Ryou! I will try to warn the others!"

I ran out of the room, running to find help. I ran into my brother and the others on the way."Lenalee, Allen, and Lavi go help Kanda! Ace you come with me!"

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions! Just go!" I jumped from the rail to the elevator and waited for Ace to do the same."Ryou, what happened?"

"Infiltration! I need to resynchronize with my Innocence!"

"No! Do you know how dangerous that is?! You could possibly die! I don't want to risk any chances of losing my baby sister!"

"I don't give two shits about what'll happen to me, I just want to save my friends!"

When we reached the underground level, I raced to Hevlaska."Hevlaska, I need to resynchronize, now! A Noah infiltrated the Order!"

"Ace, do you approve?"

"Hell no! I don't wa-"

I butted in angrily."Ace, I don't give a damn about what you want. I need these or else my family is going to die. Hevlaska."

One of her tendrils pulled out my black cubed Innocence, which she put in my hands and it instantly changed into liquid. I licked it up from my hands and it started electrifying my body.

I screamed loudly, and my blood poured out from my ankles and wrists. I feel to the floor, and heard my brother calling my name.

He looked at all the blood on the floor, and he was crying. My blood started hardening, almost as if it were crystallizing. It broke off at my wrists and ankles, then it formed and crystallized Prothemeus, who bent over and broke into pieces. My eyes widened, and I began to activate my Innocence.

"For this one, please activate!"

My Innocence took on the form of two brass knuckles with up pointing spikes on them, with chains that began at my wrist and ended at my upper arms. I also had air walk thigh high boots that defy gravity.

I looked at my brother and nodded."Brother, lets go kick some Noah ass."

I jumped up, and I was amazed at how weightless I felt. Jumping through air was like jumping on clouds. I held on to rail of the main floor, and I jumped over."Kanda!"

He flew out of my room, and I ran in, waiting for the smoke to clear. When it did, I stared at Tyki Mikk with renewed confidence.

"Let's fight, Tyki."

* * *

_ Wow! Exciting! I love this chapter by far of all! I hope you did too!_

_Bye!_


	6. Chapter 6 Pissed About the Meeting

_WARNING: This chapter will be kind of action/romantic/humorous chapter. One of the parts will be when Ryouko says,"Put your dukes up!" XD I dare you not to laugh XD Enjoy the chapter! 'Cause I know I will!_

* * *

I stood quietly across from Tyki, smirking. I had my fists down to my sides balled up tightly. My smirk was a smirk of confidence. I looked back up at my friends and brother.

"Stay back. I got this." I disappeared out of sight, then I reappeared behind Tyki and changed my boots into my crystalized sword. It was very light and I was able to wield it and swing without flaws. My speed tripled with my crystallization. So did my hand-to-hand combat skills. I quickly changed my sword into a hammer and dodged his next attack.

"Fire Flower Cyclone: Deteriorate!" When I hit him with my strongest fire attack, it had no effect. I realized I have to use my hand-to-hand combat."Put your dukes up, Tyki! Put 'em up!"

He chuckled and put his fists up. I changed my hammer back to my boots and raced at him. I jumped in the air and came down with a punch so hard that the atmosphere was disturbed. I punched him in the face, but he held onto my arm.

He began spinning in a circle; starting his super toss. When he knew he had enough momentum, he threw me into the air. I flipped and skidded back across the air, standing up with my trademark smirk.

"I want to hurry up and get this done. Hurry and die already."

I landed and I changed my boots into my element spear."Go to hell!"

I tried to hit him, but he held it in between his fingers. I guess I do have to remove the chains. I opened up the first one and let it fall to my side. I felt my power increase by 5 times it's original number. My speed doubled. I wanted to end this. I sprinted toward him and jabbed him in his stomach with my elbow. He choked out blood and then I grabbed his leg and started twirling him around, making sure that I was going fast enough to throw him a good distance.

"Goodbye and good riddance!" I threw him at the ceiling, making a large hole with rain flying through. I stared at it with my hopes of being hero going down."Komui is going to be pissed."

I saw the others coming over to me celebrating and cheering for my victory. Everyone said that my Innocence was amazing and it was powerful. Lenalee said I dance well in the air. Lavi commented and said that I was an amazing female fighter with a great body. I punched him in the face after that remark. Allen said that my fighting tactics were amazing and my battle strategies were well played out. Kanda said he'd like to fight me one day.

I deactivated my Innocence, and I had two blue rings around each of my wrists and ankles, and two blue stigmata scars. I felt dizzy and I vision started blurring. I realized I was losing consciousness because of the blood loss. I heard my brother scream my name before I collapsed.

**Ace's POV**

I picked up my sister and carried her to the infirmary. Lenalee told Kanda to come with us because he was badly hurt and he had a concussion.

"So Kanda, what's your true feelings about my sister?" I asked. He tensed and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Ace, what the hell are you talking about?" He retorted, averting his gaze away from me. I smirked.

"You know what I'm talking about; you love my sister."

"What? No!" Kanda looked flustered, so I knew that I was right.

"Kanda, it's okay, I understand. She loves you, I know that by her looks when she's around you. If you haven't noticed, her smile is brighter, she isn't as nice to everyone else as she is to you, and she blushes more."

"Wow. If you really want to know the truth, I do love her. She's been my childhood friend since she was 9 and I was 10. I couldn't stand the feeling when she finally got away from the Order. I was totally shocked at how powerful she became when we went to Haku Village to retrieve her. I couldn't ignore the feeling when she sacrificed herself for us. It's not like me to love somebody, or admit my feelings to anyone, but I feel like I can trust you Ace. I already knew that I had to protect her because you're not going to cater to her every whim, so I decided to do it for you. I am going soft. Way too soft."

"I can't believe you admitted yourself, but still I'm glad you did. Or else Ryou would've been heartbroken if you did not love her. You know she only feels this way because our mother died 3 days after her birthday. She knows the true date of our parents deaths. May 31st. We have to go replace the flowers for our mom and dad's graves next week."

"How does she usually react?"

"She doesn't talk, make eye contact, nothing. We just go to the florist and get a batch of roses to put on her grave." I said, looking at my sisters face."She usually sings a song too. In Japanese, though since it is part of our heritage. My mom is Japanese."

We talked the rest of the way, mostly about my sister. I love my little sister, but she does too much for us. When we got to the infirmary, we saw the Head Nurse walking up to us.

"I see young Ace is back."

"Oh, Head Nurse, don't flatter me. I'm only 19. I wish I was alot younger. Anyway, my sister needs to be tended to. She's been fighting so much lately. She hasn't had time to rest. She also lost some blood during her resynchronization. Do you mind checking over her for me? Kanda too? These two got beat up. Especially Kanda.

"A-Ace," my sister said softly. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around."Why are we in the infirmary?"

"Because you collapsed after the fight was over. You need to stay here until it's time to go replace the flowers."

"Stay here? What if the Order gets attacked again? I guarantee that the Noah will strike again!"

"That's why I want you to stay here. I'm sure me, Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen can handle it."

I put her down and she walked over to the bed."I have a few broken ribs from the pressure of Tyki's throw. So I'll need to be wrapped up."

The Head Nurse nodded."Kanda you lay down on one of the beds. I'm sure some of your bones are broken also."

"He also has a concussion." Ace said.

She went over and tended to Kanda while me and Ryou talked."Ryou. Let me handle protecting everyone. You stay here and rest up."

"Fine. But if the Order gets attacked, I'm kicking your ass when I'm healed."

**Ryou's POV**

Me and Ace finished talking and he was about to leave when someone opened the door for him.

It was Komui coming in looking like he had an urgent message. He stopped in his tracks and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose."Ace, you're appointed to one of Leverrier's meetings with the Generals and Heads of the other branches. Ryouko, you are also scheduled to the same meeting with him in exactly 22 days. He also issued a 24-hour watch on you, Ryouko, all day everyday."

My eyes narrowed and I spoke slowly, but with an angry tone."What the hell does that stupid mustached-bastard want from me? You know I have a traumatic and negative past with him," I stop in the middle of sentence, knowing that what I'm about to say will have some affect."We have to replace our parents flowers in exactly 22 days. It's May 9th. You better tell him to reschedule that meeting."

"I cannot do that."

"Then go tell him to make sure he hurries with the damn meeting! My moms grave is way more important than this meeting!" I snapped back. The Head Nurse, Ace, Kanda, and Komui stared at me in shock.

"Ryou, calm down. We both know you care about mother more than she knows."

"I don't care! Either you go tell him to make sure he hurries with that meeting or reschedule it, or I activate my Innocence and beat it into him instead!"

They know that when I yell, it's not a good thing. It means that I'm officially pissed.

**22 days later…**

I followed Komui to the meeting room for my "meeting". Ace was right behind me, fixing himself up for the meeting. Me, on the other hand was a wearing a black sleeveless dress with a collar that showed my exact amount of chest, with a red rose hair decoration, and my activated Innocence. I was feeling ready to fight if I had too, and I was definitely ready to punch mustached-bastard. I was boxing at the air, letting my anger flow through my body to my fists to strike harder.

Ace looked at me weirdly."Sis, calm down or you're going to blow a fuse."

"Shutup."

I punched the air for 5 more minutes, then I bashed my fists together."I'm ready to fight, Leverrier."

Komui stopped outside of door."Are you sure you can handle it?"

"If I can kick a Noah's ass, then I'm guaranteed to be able to the bastards ass."

He opened the door and walked in first. Then me and Ace walked in a stared at the Generals and the other Branch Heads.

"Welcome to your first meeting, Ryouko and Ace Yoshino."

* * *

_ Dun, dun, dun! What's going to happen next? Only I know, mwahahahahaha! Lol jk you'll find out soon. Bye!_


	7. Chapter 7 Memories, Truth, and Anger

_Here is where the dun, dun, dun, continues! Ryouko is such a bad person someti__mes. Alot of flashbacks, thoughts, emotions, anger, and Japanese. Definitely lots of emotion during Ryouko's flashbacks with her friends and family._

_*/!\ Sorry in advance, there is a whole bunch of reading to do! /!\*_

* * *

I glared at the old man and sat down."Let's just hurry up and get this damn meeting over with. My moms grave is waiting for me."

Leverrier smirked."I'm going to start with Ace first. Ace, you follow many acts of treason that go against the Order's rules. First, you went on a very long hiatus, since Ryouko was 9 years old. That counts as running away from the Order. Along with not contacting the Order and fill them in on where you were. You will be transferred to Central for questioning."

He slowed his pace, and he began again."Ryouko, your acts of treason follow running away from the Order. I also told Komui to issue you a 24-hour watch."

"I had my reasons for leaving," I started, already getting pissed."There was no reason for me to stay."

"Why did you leave? To get away? I don't think so!" He scowled at me intensely. I got so angry I couldn't control myself.

"Who the hell do you think you are, snapping at me like your my family old man?! The only one who gets to yell at me is my brother and Komui! You yell at like that again, I'll make sure that I give you a good amount of knuckle sandwiches before your teeth fall out!" I snapped back at him.

"I left because I'm tired of the bloodshed, the losses, the fighting, everything! You don't get my feelings because you're not an exorcist! My parents died 3 days before my birthday! You don't understand my situation! Stupid old man!"

"That is not a choice you have. Whether your parents died or not." That did it. He set me off. I disappeared out of plain sight and reappeared behind him. I was about to kick him when somebody held onto my leg to prevent me from getting in too much trouble. I turned back to see Ace holding on my leg.

"So what?! I can still use my fists!" I tried to punch him, but Ace held onto my hand too. I glared at the old man like I never did to anyone else."Watch your back, stupid bastard. You're lucky my brother was here."

"Ryouko, you will be transferred to Central for questioning also. I will have Howard Link be your observer or guardian while your here."

"I don't care." I started for the door, then I stopped."And don't ever use my first name again or you'll die. Let's go, Ace."

We left and stood outside the door for a few minutes."Sis, you gotta learn how to control yourself around him." Ace said.

"I know," I replied, sliding down on the floor to sit."Let's get going, for mom."

We left to go change our clothes for my mother's grave site. I didn't waste time. My mom was waiting for me. I changed into a black shirt and jacket, a black skirt, black socks, and my ballet flats. I got my umbrella and my black sunhat for the ocassion.

I locked my door behind me and began walking to my brothers room. I was so bent on not making eye contact that I didn't see Kanda coming when he bumped into me. My hat fell of and both of us were on the floor. He looked at me, but I didn't meet his gaze. I just grabbed my hat, put it back on, and continued on my way.

"_Oi!_ Ryou!"

I can't reply. It's out of my nature to respond on this specific day. I love Kanda so, but I love my mother more. I hear faint footsteps, matching the pattern of mine and my heartbeat. I felt someone grab my shoulder and forcefully turned me around.

"Ryou, are you okay? You look as white as a ghost…"

I do love my mother, but I can't stand just sitting there like an idiot."_Wa i, watashi wa daijōbu. Watashi wa tada kowarete imasu_."

"What do you mean?"

"_Watashi wa sore ni tsuite hanasu koto ga dekimasen. Sore wa watashi ga iku tame no jikandesu._"

I pulled his hands off my shoulders and walked away."_Innosensu, kassei-ka suru_. _Jūryoku būtsu_."

My feet glowed blue and my boots had a blue glowing stigmata scar on my ankles where deactivated stigmata scars really are.

"_Sayōnara, Kanda_." I waved to him before I disappeared from plain sight, racing to my brothers room.

~-.~-.~-.~-.~-.~-.~-.~-.~-.

**Ace's POV**

I know my sister was hurt an all, but she did go a little too far with Leverrier. She's pissed off because he's here and no one can tell her otherwise. Maybe she'd feel better if Kanda came along.

"Ace!" I heard the calls of my name from down the hall. Ryouko must be ready to go. I finished tying my tie and walked out. I saw her walking toward me with her umbrella down to her side.

"_Otōto. Anata wa iku junbi ga dekite imasu ka?_" (Brother. Are you ready to go?)

"_Kumori. Watashi wa Kanda o tori ni iku hitsuyō ga arimasu._" (Partly. I have to go get Kanda.)

"_Anata ga kare o shutoku suru toki, watashi wa bōto no chikaku ni aou._" (I'll meet you near the boats when you retrieve him.)

**Ryou's POV**

My brother walked off to find our long haired friend. It's funny, because I consider him more than a friend. Not like a lover, but like a best friend. I love him and everyone else with all my heart, and there's room for more if needed.

I may seem like I have anger problems, which I do, but I and everyone else knows that I have a big heart. Bigger than any outsiders would ever know. I'm pretty sure the generals, branch heads, and Ace think that I went a little too far. I know I betrayed the Order's policies, but I had a reason too.

Mom knows my heart was in the right place. I had my reasons for being hostile towards people who get in my business.

I then thought about what would happen after our little family reunion. Then I realized I forgot my uniform.

"_Kuso…_" (Damn…)

I'm glad I kept my Innocence activated."_Kesshō no Purō, supīdo._" (Crystalline Pro, Speed.) There was a blurry blue light trailing behind me as I sped through the corridors. I made it back to my room and picked up my uniform off of the dresser. I grabbed my bag and put it in there so I could change in the nearest food place bathroom. I put it on around my neck. It rested on my right shoulder, with the bag resting on the left.

I sped out of my room and down to boats, proceeding to wait for the two male exorcists. My brother was closer to my father, as I was the opposite. My mother would've been an exorcist, but her Innocence got destroyed.

She was killed by Akuma that were ordered to do so. I was angry at myself, angry at God for making me one of his disciples. I didn't ask to be an Acommodator, he choose me by choice.

I should have stayed and trained with General Tiedoll. He considers me one of his greatest pupils who ever came to the Order. I could've saved my mother.

It reminds me of the times I had when I first met Lenalee and Kanda…

* * *

_"Lenalee-chan!" _

_We'd always meet up in the cafeteria, talking about how we were going to escape from here. No one ever heard our plan, and we never told anyone. At the time, that's when Ace harbored his crush on Lenalee. To this day, he still likes her. I would always ask the general if Lenalee could come on missions with us. Tiedoll said he was going to travel the world, and he was going to retrieve a boy from the Asian Branch._

_I said goodbye to my brother and Lenalee, and followed my teacher to the Asian Branch. The following day, we traveled there and took a good look at the boy. I was hiding behind my teachers legs to avoid contact._

_"Maître, quel est-il?" (Teacher, who is he?)_

_"Son nom est Yu. Yu Kanda." (His name is Yu. Yu Kanda.)_

_"Kon'nichiwa, Kanda. Watashinonamaeha Ryōko Yoshino desu. Yoroshiku ne." (Hello, Kanda. My name is Ryouko Yoshino. Nice to meet you.)_

_That was where me and Kanda's relationship started, as acquaintances. We traveled the world for a year, and during that year, me and Kanda's relationship improved. We were now best friends._

_When we got back to the Order, Kanda met Lenalee, my other friend. But that's when Lenalee started escaping by herself. By the age of 9, she was restrained and rendered useless. They told me that she was mentally ill, but they refused to tell me more. Leverrier tried every way to keep Lenalee from escaping._

_Her brother came to help her through it at age 10. When I was 13 and she was 12, she started helping out in Science Division. I was going on more missions with General Tiedoll, Kanda, and Marie. Sometimes I stayed behind and helped Lenalee and only went to go help them if they sincerely needed my help. And they never did._

_I told Lenalee that now that she was happy, I was going to escape by myself. I tried 3 times, all three attempts were encountered by Leverrier. He ordered me to be restrained. I felt like I had lost my mind, like I'd gone insane. I didn't have any happiness here. No one treated me like a responsible exorcist. And I had enough of it. So after my brother came back from his mission with Klaud Nine, he let me go. When everyone was asleep, I made a run for it. The alarms went off, but I didn't care because I did it. I got on the train and headed to my home where my mother and father was waiting for me._

_I was happy that I did it, but my heart was breaking as I thought about all my friends back at the Order. The horrid Black Order._

* * *

"Ryou!" My thoughts were disturbed when I saw the two men coming my way. I stood up, deactivated my Innocence, and climbed in the boat."_Isoi de. Wareware wa, subete no hi ga arimasen._" (Hurry up. We don't have all day.)

"_Sate sate, isoide wa arimasen._" (Alright, don't rush.)

Ace and Kanda climbed in and sat across from me. I looked of into the darkness of the tunnel and started daydreaming, about what happened the day I got back to my parents house.

* * *

_ "I'm free! I'm freeee!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I ran as fast as I could to my parents house. I knocked on their door, feeling happy with myself that I finally came back to them._

_My mother opened the door with a sad look. She hugged me and pulled me in."Ryouko, your father has leukemia."_

_"What? Is he okay?"_

_"For right now, yes, but he already lost his hair and he's been in the hospital since last year. He's going through intense chemotherapy right now. The doctor told us that the average life for a cancer victim is 6 months. It's already been 6 months. He could die anytime now. I'm trying to stay strong for him, but I find it really hard to do since you and Ace were gone."_

_"But mom, I'm here now! I can help you through this. I can help dad. I'll try to help the best that I can."_

_I hugged my mom once more and we went to the hospital to see him. I was anxious to see him, to see how he was doing, to see how he was holding up. It burned me up inside to know that Ace wasn't here to help mom through this too, but I couldn't do anything about that. The Order was like a prison. You either die there or live for the brightest future you could have: saving the world._

_But I always thought: What bright future? There was never a bright future to begin with, ever since I had found out that I was an Acommodator, my future began to mix around for different plans. My life has been a living hell and I couldn't get out of it. My brother couldn't get out of it, my mom couldn't, my dad definitely couldn't get out of this one. My daddy always told me that you can't go back through the past, but you can do things to shipshape the future, and I always believed him._

_ This time it didn't work. I tried to do what he said, but my future just isn't going as I wanted it too. Ever since I knew I was an Acommodator, my life begun to change there._

_The time we spent with my dad was pleasant, but it didn't feel as good as it use to when my dad didn't have cancer. When we got there, my dad didn't look too good. His hair was gone, and he was asleep. His breathing didn't seem well when I listened to him._

_May 28th was the day I got back. May 31st was the day my life ended. My dad lost his life whilst sleeping that morning. My mother was so torn up that she turned my dad into a demon. I cut her down, freeing her from the grasp of the Millenium Earl. 3 days before my birthday. 3 days. June 3rd, MY birthday. I cried my eyes out for those 3 days, alone, sad, and broken down inside. On June 7th, I thought about going back, but I decided to enjoy the rest of my freedom while I could. So, I went to Haku Village._

* * *

I snapped from my thoughts to the real world as I realized we were getting closer to the train station.

"_Ēsu, watashi ga imamade mama to papa wa hontōni shinda hōhō o oshiete kureta nodesu ka?_" (Ace, did I ever tell you how mom and dad really died?)

"_Anata wa 'karera ga hontōni shin hōhō' to wa dōiu imidesu ka? Kore wa anata ga watashi ni uso o tsuite kita to iu kotodesu ka?!_" (What do you mean 'how they really died'? Does this mean you've been lying to me?!)

"_Watashi wa sentaku no yochi ga arimasendeshita! Watashi wa, anata ga dono -yō ni binkandearu koto o shitte! Watashi wa anata no han'nō o osorete ita! Watashi wa anata ga kono yō ni han'nō suru ka wakaranakatta! Otō-san ga hakketsubyō de shibō shita to okā-san ha akuma ni kawatte kara shinda!_" (I had no choice! I know how sensitive you can be! I was afraid of your reaction! I had no idea you would react like this! Dad died from leukemia and mom died from turning into a demon!)

"_Sore wa itami watashi wa anata ga, watashiniha ryū o hiraku koto o kyohi suru koto o shitte iru. Sore wa anata no kyōdai to shite watashi o kōryo shite inai yō ni watashi wa kanji saseru, darekaga tsuneni anata no senaka o motte iru ka ni izon suru hitsuyō ga arimasu! Tokiniha itamida._" (It pains me to know that you refuse to open up to me, Ryou. It makes me feel like you don't consider me as your brother, someone you should always depend on to have your back! Sometimes you're a pain.)

It made me so angry that he said that, so angry that I cried.

I wiped my eyes."I'm sorry… I didn't know your reaction would be like this, and I may not be perfect, but at least I was considerate of how you would feel, you ungrateful bastard!" I stood up in the boat with my hands balled into fists.

"You act like you're the best in the damn world! Where were you when dad was left dying and mom was back at home crying her eyes out, Ace?! Oh, I forgot, you were out getting drunk on sake and womanizing with stupid tramps! When you decide to stop being a dumbass perverted-womanizing drunkard, let me know. I'll meet you at the cemetery. For now, you do what you do, and I'll do what I do. Innocence, activate."

My boots activation lit up the tunnel with illuminating blue light."Bye, ungrateful bastard."

I sped off to the train station so I could travel alone. I was tired of Ace's crap. I boarded the train and thought about what just happened until I got there. When I got there, I walked straight over to my mother and father's graves.

"Mom, dad, I'm here."

* * *

_This chapter was a little emotional, I almost shed a tear or two white writing this. Ryou is very considerate. At the end, I got tired of translating the Japanese, so I wrote the rest in English. Ryou said some pretty nasty and truthful things. Ace knows he was wrong…_

_Be ready for Ace's flashbacks and thoughts and Kanda's wise reasoning! It's going to be funny I can already tell you that. __Again, sorry for making you read so much ^^"_

_Bye! Tell what you thought of this chapter!_

_Vertan Y._


	8. Chapter 8 The Bureau of Bounty Hunters

_Ace is gonna be interrogated with slight pain XD Poor Ace ^^ Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

Back on the boat, Kanda and Ace were sitting in complete silence. Kanda finally spoke, after having a mental fight about punching Ace dead in his face.

"You know you were wrong, Ace. You were wrong, and you know it." He said, glaring at him.

"You know she was too," He sighed out of anger."I don't even know why I'm telling you this because you're gonna take her side."

"No, I'm not. I'm trying to tell you that your suppose to be her brother, one who she should trust to have her back at all times, but I noticed that you don't have her back. You may have it 50%, but that's about as far as you'll go if you don't stop getting mad at her," he grabbed Ace by the collar and held it tight, not showing any signs of letting go.

"You need to get your head in the game and apologize to her. She's not going to depend on you at all if you keep yelling at her."

"Fine, I'll apologize. Our parents always told me to watch over her."

~-.~-.~-.~-.~-.~-.~-.~-.~-.~-.~-.~-.~-.

_"Ace, please watch over your sister and make sure she doesn't get hurt," their mother, Ayano, said."And if you two get into an argument, be the bigger person and apologize first."_

_"I'll protect her with my __life. I will keep her safe."_

_"I believe in you two. Remember that. Ryouko! Come down here!"_

_She ran down the stairs, dragging her stuffed bear with her."Mommy!" __She ran up to her, jumping in her arms to get her last hug._

_"Listen, you two need to protect each other and keep each other safe, okay?"_

_"Okay!"_

_Ayano grinned and scooped up her children in her arms."I'm going to miss my two little monsters~!" Ace and Ryouko were laughing madly as their mother blew on their stomachs."Your father won't be here to say goodbye, but he wanted me to give you presents as goodbye gifts!" _

_She pulled out two red boxes with golden ribbon wrapped around them. She gave one two Ryouko, and the other to Ace. They opened it at the same time and gasped. _

_Ryouko open her box, and inside was a ring that said 'Daddies Little Girl'. Ace opened his, and he had a ring that said 'Like Father, Like Son'._

_"Your fingers aren't big enough for the rings to fit, so just wait until you get older, okay? Oh, Ace, I almost forgot to give you your present," she pulled out a compass and handed it to him._

_"Sorry I don't have anything better, but I remember how you always said that you loved pirates."_

_~-.~-.~-.~-.~-.~-.~-.~-.~-.~-.~-.~-.~-._

"How I loved pirates…?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Before me and Ryou left home, our parents gave us gifts to remember them. We both got rings from our father, but my mother gave me a compass and Ryou got a stuffed bear. She still has it to this day. My mother told me to protect Ryou at all costs. I told her I would protect her with my life."

"That doesn't seem possible since you guys are arguing."

"_Urusai_." Ace said, beginning to get irritated."Why don't you admit your love to Ryou?"

"Shutup! Your just as bad as the baka Usagi!"

"Thats mean, I'm not an idiot like Lavi, I'm older, and more mature."

Kanda began laughing at his reply."_You_? More mature? Yeah right!"

Ace sent an icy glare at Kanda."Shutup, BaKanda! Don't put me in the category with the idiots!"

"Aren't you in the category already for picking up tramps? Just like Lavi."

"You wanna fight, Kanda? Because we can fight!"

Kanda drew Mugen in defense."Try me."

They both looked at the Finder, and he was shuddering with fear."Let's not injure the Finder, he is human." Ace said, sighing.

"We'll continue this later," Kanda sat down, and closed his eyes."For now we need to worry about going to the cemetery. I'm pretty sure Ryou is there already."

"Yeah…" Ace was wrapped up in his thoughts to say anything else. He was thinking about what his father meant. The engraving on his ring said 'Like Father, Like Son'. He didn't know what message his father was trying to convey. First, he would have to figure out the message to fully understand it.

"Mr. Ace, were almost the train station."

"We're going to walk instead, Thomas." Ace said, still wondering through his thoughts. He looked at the ring on his finger. _Could it possibly be that my father was saying I would die like he did_?

**Ace's POV **

There's no possible way that I'm gonna die just like my father did. I'm gonna die on my own time. My father was always spiritual minded. Everything he predicted should happen, WOULD happen. It was mysterious how it always came true. My mother would always say that he had magical powers, which I always believed. I'm scaring myself half to death, I have to stop or else I'll go crazy.

"Ace, stop thinking and let's get going. The cemetery isn't that far away." Kanda was already out of the boat."Oi! _On'natarashi!"_

"Who are you calling a womanizer, _Puriti ritoru samurai_?"

"Don't call me a pretty samurai, _on'natarashi_!"

"We can continue the fight now, pretty samurai!"

"Lets go, womanizer!"

We pressed our foreheads together and called each other our pet names."Pretty samurai!"

"Womanizer!" We both growled at each other and called each other our names one last time."Pretty samurai!"

"Womanizer!"

"Whatever, you're just like the Moyashi."

"_What? _Don't _ever _compare me to the short stack! Hmm… you're like the Baka Usagi!"

"I'm _not_ a stupid rabbit, BaKanda!"

The Finder was watching the whole fight, trying to find a point to break it up and tell us that we were at the cemetery."Uhh…"

"What?" the two of us said in unison.

"We're at the cemetery, and Miss Ryouko is already here."

We both looked over to see a figure standing in front of a tombstone."Ryou!" She turned slowly and nodded. We walked over to her and stood behind her, not daring to say a word because of the tense atmosphere."Brother, I'm not singing today."

"Why?"

"My throat hurts from yelling at dumbass people all day!"

"Maybe you wouldn't have to if you changed your attitude."

She turned fully around to me and gave me an intense glare."What was that, _on'natarashi?_"

_"Ikari kanri._"

She walked up to me and grabbed my collar."Just because mom said have each others back does not mean I have to do _shit_."

"But mom told me to suck it up and be the bigger person." She let go of my collar and stared at me."You can be a pain, but I have to deal with it. I love you, sis. You just don't know how much I do. Maybe I am a selfish bastard, but nothing will keep me from saying sorry to my baby sister." I said, feeling sympathetic.

Ryou's look softened a bit, tears began building up; I already knew it. She stretched a hand out to me, but it fell limply to her side as she began speaking."N-N-Nii-san! I wish you would be nicer to me! I'll always be your baby sister, but you have to treat me like an adult! I'm 18 years old! Mom would've told you the same thing, and you know it!"

"Yeah, I do know that, but nobody will be able to separate me from my sister," I said, hugging and squeezing her tightly. I felt the heat radiating off of her as her face burned.

"Let go, your embarrassing me, brother!" She covered her face to hide her flustered state.

"Brothers are suppose to be annoying~!" I looked at Kanda with a grin."Take notes, pretty samurai."

"Shutup, womanizer."

**Ryou's POV**

"Did you hear that?" I asked suddenly.

Both of them looked at me in confusion."What are you talking about, Ryou?" My brother asked, scratching his head.

"You know the firecrackers that dad would always bring us when we were kids? I heard it coming from somewhere…"

Then there was a sudden explosion. A bunch of the tombstones were gone, and there was a gigantic pothole in the ground."What the hell was that?!"

I looked up and noticed a tombstone overhead."Watch out!"

"Mugen, activate!" Kanda sliced the stone to pieces as they landed on the ground. I growled under my breath."Who would have the nerve to blow up a cemetery?!"

"My, my, is the little girly pissed?"

"Who is it? Show yourself!" I shouted.

As the dust receded, a tall man stepped out with a smirk. His hair was waist length and purple, his irises are bright azure, and his skin was as pale as my own. He had a spade tattoo under his right eye, a star tattoo on his neck, and a friendly, but mysterious smile.

One thing was clear to me: This wasn't Tyki.

I glared at him intensely."If I may ask, who the hell are you? You're not a Noah or an exorcist, so what are you?"

He chuckled a bit at my cold demeanor."I'm Fredrick Augustino, a member of an organization called The Bureau of Bounty Hunters, therefore, I'm a Bounty Hunter. I've been looking for you for years, Ryouko Yoshino."

My eyes widened at the name of the organization."The BBH?! They've been hunting me forever!"

"Ryou! What the hell is this guy talking about?"

I narrowed my eyes."He means that I'm in trouble."

* * *

_New character, new organization, I'm excited about it! There's going to be another character coming in the next chapter. I'm so excited to write the next chapter!_

_Word Meanings:_

_-**Ikari kanri **means anger management._

_-**On'natarashi** means womanizer._

_-**Puriti ritoru samurai** means pretty little samurai._

_-**Urusai** means shutup._

_On another note, I'll be busy with school, so I might update when I have time on the weekends. Please bare with me ^^" I hope you liked it, thanks for reading!_

_Bye!_

_Vertan Yamamoto._


End file.
